Personal log, James T. Kirk
The personal log of James T. Kirk contained log entries kept while he served aboard the and . Entries 2264 *;Personal Log, Stardate 1281.50. : Today is the day I have waited for since I first saw the stars lighting the night sky... today I assume command of a starship. ( ) *;Personal Log, Stardate 1001.9. : This is my first night aboard the ''Enterprise. All's well. We're cruising at warp four on course for Starbase 11, where we are scheduled to pick up additional personnel. I conducted an inspection of the ship a few hours ago and I am extremely pleased with everything I have seen. Not that there isn't room for improvement. I'll get started on that in the morning. It's been a long day. All through the change-of-command ceremony, the introductions, the tours of the various departments, even during my first duty shift on the bridge - especially during my first duty shift on the bridge - I had to keep reminding myself that it was all real, that it wasn't just the same dream I've walked through in my mind a thousand times before. But sitting here now, alone in my quarters, I know that this dream is real. I can hear the warp engines humming; I can feel the life in this ship - my ship. They say that a starship is just a collection of metal and circuitry, a machine with no soul. But I'' know they are wrong. ( }}) 2267 *;Personal Log, Stardate 3013.1. : I find it hard to believe the events of the past 24 hours or the plea of Mr. Spock standing general .. court martial. *;Personal Log, Stardate 3013.2. : Reconvening court martial of Mr. Spock and the strangest trial evidence ever heard aboard a starship. From the mysterious planet now only one hour ahead of us, the story of Captain Pike's imprisonment there. ( ) 2268 *;Personal log, Stardate 3620.7. : Have I the right to jeopardize my crew, my ship for a feeling I can't even put into words? No man achieves Starfleet Command without relying on intuition, but have I made a rational decision? Am I letting the horrors of the past distort my judgment of the present? ( ) 2270 ;Personal Log. Kirk, James T. Admiral. : I don't sleep much anymore. I know I should, but I can't. No matter how hard I try. When I close my eyes... ...That's when i remember. My... arrogance. My mistakes. Four years of our mission, but it was the fifth that would take everything from us. So much pain could have been avoided. So many lives... And I think about that moment. The moment I can't wish away. The entire weight of the galaxy trillions of worlds... ...Balanced at a single point. On the life of a child. And the most dangerous decision of my entire career.( |sub = Year Five}}) 2287 *;Personal log, Stardate 8484.1. : Thus far, after my announcement, there have been no requests for transfer off the ''Enterprise. I'm not sure whether to be pleased over the loyalty of my crew or concerned that they don't truly understand the gravity of the situation.'' ( }}) Appendices External link * Category:Logs